1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag which, when fed with inflation gas, is deployable downward from upper edge of side windows of a vehicle to protect an occupant's head.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-11767 is illustrative of ahead-protecting airbag which is firstly developed in a thin state and then inflates. In this airbag, a protective portion for covering an interior side of a pillar (as will be called a pillar protective portion herein after) has an inlet port of inflation gas in its lower part. Accordingly, in the initial stage of inflation, inflation gas firstly flows into left and right portions of the pillar protective portion, so that the pillar protective portion is developed in a thin state. Then after completing development, the pillar protective portion bulges by inflation gas flowing in from the inlet port in the lower part.
Although the head-protecting airbag in the prior art has no problem in developing in a thin state in the initial stage of inflation, it has a room for improvement in improving cushioning property in such portions as the pillar protective portion, i.e., in portions which desirably inflate thickly.